


don't know what to do without you

by Catchup



Category: DC Extended Universe, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchup/pseuds/Catchup
Summary: “just - shut up. you screwed up, and you were going to let yourself just bleed out here because you were too prideful to call for help, you stupid, stupid bat brat.” irey finds a beaten robin. blood, mentions of injuries, etc.





	don't know what to do without you

“i hate you so much,” she said, fingers frenzied in the rain, trying to dig through his utility belt where he lay. “i hate you so much. why didn’t you tell anyone where you were? damian, you stupid - “

“i know,” he said, his words drowned out by the white noise around them, and for the first time did she wish she could hear his voice, sharper than a blade. it carried a wheeze, a rattle that made her stomach drop, licking her lips as she fought to open any of the damned compartments for anything. “i know, west.”

“i’m not going to let you live this down,” she said, rain dripping into her eyes, finally shaking out a container of cloth, pressing it to the wound with more force than she realized she even had. maybe it wasn’t rain in her eyes, she thought, her own body heaving. “why would you do this to us?”

“i haven’t done a damned thing, i -”

“shut up,” she said, leaning over him, using her body to shield his own from the torrential downpour. her necklace untucked from her t-shirt, and she watched his eyes loosely focus on it. “just - shut up. you screwed up, and you were going to let yourself just bleed out here because you were too prideful to call for help, you stupid, stupid bat brat.”

his breath caught, almost a cough, and blood bubbled from his mouth. he heard her curse, touching over his body to find his communicator. hers was in her goggles, so his - his -

she pushed the side of his mask, leaning forward, her mouth against his cheek. the necklace with the ring looped coiled onto his chest, and he wondered if he were bloodying it.

“batman, this is five, requesting backup at the coordinates listed. bring first aid.”

his father’s voice, loud in his ear: “who is using this channel?”

“impulse, damn it, your son is bleeding, and he’s so stupid –”

another cough - a laugh this time, sending shivers up her neck. she was already freezing in this alleyway, her phone and bag abandoned when she had felt - felt - off. she’d scurried here, running his patrol routes with ease, until she stumbled upon him.

“i know,” he said, lips against her cheek. and she heaved, trying not to sob into the communicator.

“bruce…” she whimpered. she heard background noise of the bat’s movements, and a sliver of hope came to be. “bruce, he’s - he’s so stupid,” irey said, hands on his wound and her head bowed over his ear, over the comm link, her raft to safety. their safety net to him surviving.

“you need to be okay,” she whispered, tears in his hair, on his shoulder, where she buried her face into his neck. “i can’t - i can’t survive without you, damian. who is going to take your place? be my robin?”

“five minutes.” bruce’s voice again, and for the first time she didn’t mind him hearing her emotions, the weakness in her voice.

“what am i suppose to do without you, you idiot?”


End file.
